Swiftpaw's Prophecy
by Whirlwind-44
Summary: Swiftpaw has just become the medicine cat apprentice. When he receives a prophecy from Starclan, the fate of the clans rests in his paws. He only has his mentor and siblings to aid him. -R&R-
1. Clan Allegiances

**Clan Allegiances**

_(The most senior Warriors are at the top of their list.)_

* * *

_**ThunderClan:**_

Leader:

_**Froststar**- Female, Previously Frostwing, Brother is Ripplefoot_

Deputy:

_**Thunderthorn-** Male, Sister is Mistheart_

Medicine Cat:

_**Leafwind-** Female, Siblings are Mudtail and Echowhisper, Apprentice- Swiftpaw_

MC Apprentice:

_**Swiftpaw-** Male, Siblings are Sedgepaw and Stormpaw_

Warriors:

_**Ripplefoot-** Male, Mate is Goldenshine, Sister is Froststar_

_**Mistheart-** Female, Brother is Thunderthorn_

_**Echowhisper-** Female, Siblings are Leafwind and Mudtail_

_**Mudtail-** Male, Sisters are Echowhisper and Leafwind_

_**Owlstripe-** Male, Sister is Brownspots, Apprentice- Sedgepaw_

_**Brownspots-** Female, Brother is Owlstipe_

_**Sandcloud-** Female, Brother is Flametail, Apprentice- Cloverpaw_

_**Flametail-** Male, Sister is Sandcloud, Mate is Dawnfur, Kits are Cloudkit, Lilykit, and Mintkit, Apprentice- Stormpaw_

_**Robinfeather-** Female, Apprentice- Creampaw_

_**Duskclaw-** Male, Sister is Dawnfur, Apprentice- Stormpaw_

_**Spiderleap-** Male, Sister is Honeydrop_

_**Honeydrop-** Female, Brother is Spiderleap_

_**Twilightpool-** Female_

_**Cherryfrost-** Female, Sister is Ivyblossom, Brother is Willowbreeze_

_**Willowbreeze-** Male, Sisters are Cherryfrost and Ivyblossom_

_**Ivyblossom-** Female, Brother is Willowbreeze, Sister is Cherryfrost_

Apprentices:

_**Sedgepaw-** Female, Mentor is Owlstripe_

_**Stormpaw-** Male, Mentor is Flametail_

_**Cloverpaw-** Female, Mentor is Sandcloud_

_**Creampaw-** Female, Mentor is Robinfeather_

Queens:

_**Goldenshine- **Female, Mate Ripplefoot, Sibling is Eagleheart_

_**Dawnfur-** Female, Mate is Flametail Kits- Mintkit, Cloudkit, Lilykit_

Elders:

_**Kestrelnose- **Male_

_**Eagleheart- **Male, Sibling is Goldenshine_

* * *

_**ShadowClan:**_

Leader:

_**Hazelstar**- Female, Previously Hazelshine, Brother is Pinewhisker_

Deputy:

_**Ashstep-** Male, Siblings with Moistbreeze and Marshpelt_

Medicine Cat:

_**Smokecloud- **Male, Sister is Willowshade_

MC Apprentice:

_**Dawnpaw-** Female, Siblings are Whitepaw and Thornpaw_

Warriors:

_**Pinewhisker-** Male, Sister is Hazelstar_

_**Moistbreeze-** Female, Siblings with Marshpelt and Ashstep, Apprentice is Adderpaw_

_**Marshpelt-** Male, Siblings with Moistbreeze and Ashstep_

_**Hailstorm-** Male, Rogue Born, Apprentice is Owlpaw_

_**Dovewing-** Female, Sister is Ravenswoop, Apprentice is Whitepaw_

_**Ravenswoop-** Female, Sister is Dovewing_

_**Splashfoot-** Male, Sister is Littlestorm, Mate is Willowshade, Apprentice is Thornpaw_

_**Littlestorm-** Female, Brother is Splashfoot_

_**Snakefang-** Male, Sibling died at birth_

_**Hawkblaze-** Male, Sister is Maplestep, Apprentice is Fogpaw_

_**Maplestep-** Female, Brother is Hawkblaze, Apprentice is Fernpaw_

_**Bramblethorn-** Female, Siblings with Thistletail and Rainsong_

_**Thistletail-** Male, Siblings with Bramblethorn and Rainsong_

_**Rainsong-** Female, Siblings with Thistletail and Bramblethorn_

Apprentices:

_**Owlpaw-** Male, Brother is Adderpaw, Mentor is Hailstorm_

_**Adderpaw-** Male, Brother is Owlpaw, Mentor is Moistbreeze_

_**Thornpaw-** Female, Siblings are Whitepaw and Dawnpaw, Mentor is Splashfoot_

_**Whitepaw-** Female, Siblings are Thornpaw and Dawnpaw, Mentor is Dovewing_

_**Fogpaw- **Male, Sister is Fernpaw, Mentor is Hawkblaze_

_**Fernpaw-** Female, Brother is Fogpaw, Mentor is Maplestep_

Queens:

_**Willowshade- **Female (Expecting kits), Mate is Splashfoot, Brother is Smokecloud_

Elders:

_**Sootfall- **Male_

* * *

_**RiverClan:**_

Leader:

_**Silverstar**- Male, Previously Silverheart, Brother is Copperpelt_

Deputy:

_**Cottonclaw-** Female, Siblings are Otterwhisker and Wildberry_

Medicine Cat:

_**Aspenleaf- **Female, Brother is Suntail_

MC Apprentice:

_**Spiderfang- **Male, Sister is Jayfeather_

Warriors:

_**Suntail-** Male, Sister is Aspenleaf_

_**Larchfrost-** Female_

_**Nettleclaw-** Male, Siblings are Heronflight and Tawnypelt_

_**Heronflight-** Male, Siblings are Nettleclaw and Tawnypelt_

_**Tawnypelt-** Female, Siblings are Heronflight and Nettleclaw_

_**Brackenfoot-** Male, Sister is Reedstream_

_**Reedstream-** Female, Brother is Brackenfoot_

_**Otterwhisker-** Male, Apprentice is Duckpaw, Siblings are Wildberry and Cottonclaw_

_**Wildberry-** Female, Apprentice is Goosepaw, Siblings are Otterwhisker and Cottonclaw_

_**Butter-** Female, Former Loner_

_**Lightningcloud-** Female, Siblings are Cinderclaw, Fernfeather, and Sweetnose_

_**Cinderclaw-** Male, Siblings are Sweetnose, Fernfeather, and Lightingcloud_

_**Fernfeather-** Female, Siblings are Sweetnose, Lightningcloud, and Cinderclaw_

_**Sweetnose-** Female, Siblings are Lightningcloud, Fernfeather, and Cinderclaw_

_**Jayfeather-** Female, Siblings is Spiderfang_

_**Snowberry-** Female, Brother is Bouncestep_

_**Bouncestep-** Male, Sister is Snowberry_

Apprentices:

_**Duckpaw-** Male, Brother is Goosepaw, Mentor is Otterwhisker_

_**Goosepaw-** Male, Brother is Duckpaw, Mentor is Wildberry_

Queens:

**_None_**

Elders:

_**Copperpelt- **Male, Brother is Silverstar_

_**Mosstail- **Female_

* * *

_**WindClan:**_

Leader:

_**Falconstar**- Male, Previously Falconheart, Sibling is Longwhiskers_

Deputy:

_**Shadowwhisper-** Male, Siblings are Cedarfoot and Sparrowflight_

Medicine Cat:

_**Cedarfoot- **Male, Siblings are Sparrowflight and Shadowwhisper_

MC Apprentice:

_**Gentlepaw-** Female, No known siblings (Found as young kit with her dead, loner mother (Star).)_

Warriors:

_**Fawnstep-** Female, Sibling is Jaguarpelt_

_**Jaguarpelt-** Male, Sibling is Fawnstep, Apprentice is Emberpaw_

_**Longwhiskers-** Male, Sibling is Falconstar_

_**Sparrowflight-** Male, Mate is Featherfoot, Siblings are Shadowwhisper and Cedarfoot_

_**Whitefoot-** Female, Sister is Ciderpool_

_**Ciderpool-** Female, Sister is Whitefoot, Apprentice is Seedpaw_

_**Crowclaw-** Male, Siblings are Featherfoot and Snowpaw (Sister was killed by a fox as Apprentice), Apprentice is Hawkpaw_

_**Tansyheart-** Female, Siblings are Tigerstripe and Appletail_

_**Appletail-** Female, Siblings are Tansyheart and Tigerstripe, Apprentice is Petalpaw_

_**Tigerstripe-** Female, Sister is Appletail and Tansyheart, Apprentice is Dewpaw_

_**Tumblefoot-** Male_

_**Ivythorn-** Male, Sibling is Berrytail_

_**Berrytail-** Male, Sibling is Ivythorn_

_**Hazelpool-** Female, Siblings are Harespring and Acornfall_

_**Harespring-** Male, Siblings are Acornfall and Hazelpool_

_**Acornfall-** Male, Siblings are Harespring and Hazelpool_

Apprentices:

_**Hawkpaw-** Male, Brother is Emberpaw, Mentor is Crowclaw_

_**Emberpaw-** Male, Brother is Hawkpaw, Mentor is Jaguarpelt_

_**Petalpaw-** Female, Siblings are Dewpaw and Seedpaw, Mentor is Appletail_

_**Dewpaw-** Female, Siblings are Seedpaw and Petalpaw, Mentor is Tigerstripe_

_**Seedpaw- **Male, Siblings are Dewpaw and Petalpaw, Mentor is Ciderpool_

Queens:

_**Featherfoot- **Female, Mate is Sparrowflight, Kits- Lilackit, Rowankit, Siblings are Crowclaw and Snowpaw (Sister was killed by a fox as Apprentice)_

Elders:

_**Rabbitear- **Female_

_**Gorseclaw- **Male, Sister is Poppyleaf_

_**Poppyleaf- **Female, Brother is Gorseclaw_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, after a lot of work, my Clan Allegiances is finished. I will add their appearance soon. Although a few deceased cats are mentioned from siblings of others, some cats might have deceased siblings that were not included. The Clan Allegiances will be revised, if major changes have occured and is necessary, on another chapter that fits the time bracket.**


	2. Prologue: Three New Apprentices

**Prologue**

Anxiety stung like a thorn as Swiftkit padded out of the comforts of his nursery into the crowded clearing. He flicked nervous glances to his brother and sister on either side of him. His sister, Sedgekit, was fidgeting as she awaited the ceremony to begin. His brother, Stormkit, sat calmly, though Swiftkit could feel his nervousness radiating from his pelt.

"These three kits have reached the age of an apprentice, six moons.", Froststar announced to the clan, waving her tail in direction of the three kits. She paused to lick her shoulder then continued, "Sedgekit, please come forward."

Swiftkit encouragingly brushed his sister's pelt before she lurched forward in an awkward trot. She felt the eyes of many cats boring into her pelt. She stopped a couple fox-lengths from highledge, where Froststar prepared to speak.

"Sedgekit is now six moons and shall now begin to learn the ways of a warrior. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sedgepaw!", Froststar swept her gaze over the crown until she was focused on a particular cat in the crowd, "Owlstripe, you are a strong and clever warrior, and you have done well mentoring Robinfeather in the past." Owlstripe held his head high in pride and began moving to highledge. Froststar pointed her tail at Owlstripe as she spoke, "you shall mentor Sedgepaw and pass down these traits."

Sedgekit began to dash over to her new mentor, but then she remembered her manners, slowed in time for her mistake to be nearly unnoticeable. She streched her neck forward to touch nose with her mentor, but accidentally bumped into him. Sedgekit mumered an apology, but Owlstripe meowed in amusement.

Soon Stormkit padded shyly to highledge. Froststar gave him his apprentice name, Stormpaw, and apprenticed him to Duststorm, a young though experienced tom. Swiftkit was left alone and would be the last of the three to be apprenticed.

He recalled a day four sunrises ago. Swiftkit had been wandering through the camp with nothing to do. He had strolled into Leafwind, the clan's medicine cat, "Hi Swiftkit, do you need anything?". Leafwind meowed a quick greeting and continued sorting her herbs into piles.

"No, I'm just bored, I can't wait to be an apprentice.", Swiftkit watched her organize the herbs with interest for several moments. She was working with a leafy herb that had a pleasant aroma.

"If you would like, you can help me." Leafwind finished with the herbs she was working with and gestured to two more small piles. "I could show you a bit about these herbs."

Swiftkit had quickly made a choice and decided to help her. "I will, but not for long, Echowhisper will wonder where I have gone."

Leafwind appeared pleased and gestured to the pile she just was working on, "this is catmint, it is the best remedy for greencough or the more deadly whitecough. Right now we have plenty of it, but recently a few cats have caught it."

Leafwind taught Swiftkit a few things about the catmint such as where to find it, how to apply it, and what it can be used for. Swiftkit seemed intrigued by the herbs and Leafwind continued. They covered dock, for scratches and aches, and poppy seeds, to put a cat to sleep or soothe pain.

The day had reached sunhigh and Swiftkit was readying to leave, "Thanks Leafwind, that was fun". He turned to exit the den.

Leafwind was admiring her nicely organized herbs, "No, thank you, you saved me a great deal of work. You were as helpful as a medicine cat…apprentice." Leafwind paused as she spoke in realization. She then stood silent for a couple moments as if pondering a thought, "Swiftkit, I don't have an apprentice right now and I won't live forever. Would you like to become a medicine cat apprentice?". Leafwind looked pleased with her new idea.

Swiftkit stood motionless. He had always dream of becoming the best warrior in Thunderclan with his brother and sister. The thought of becoming a medicine cat would crush his chances of that dream. _I did enjoy learning about herbs today and Leafwind would be a good mentor. _"Yes, that would be good"

Leafwind purred and meowed in a happier tone than before, "I will consult with Froststar and hopefully you will become my new apprentice." She meowed a farewell and padded off to the fresh kill pile.

Swiftkit slowly sauntered off somewhat towards the nursery. He felt something similar to guilt from his rash life-changing decision, but knew he had made the right choice. Suddenly the thought of going down the path of a medicine cat seemed much brighter. He happily scampered off into the nursery.

"Swiftkit, please come forward", Froststar's voice snapped him back into the present. He stepped forward with newfound courage and proudly came to highledge. "You will be named Swiftpaw, until you receive your next name".

"Swiftpaw will receive a special position among the clan. As decided by Leafwind and myself, you will become her apprentice and train in the ways of a medicine cat." Swiftpaw resisted the urge to let loose a yowl of excitement. He burst forward into a fast walk towards Leafwind, his new mentor. He softly touched noses with Leafwind.

"Swiftpaw! Sedgepaw! Stormpaw!", the clan of cats exploded into cheers as they welcomed the clan's new apprentices. Swiftpaw twirled around to see his mother, Echowhisper, padding over to him.

"I'm so proud of you, Swiftpaw", Echowhisper rubbed her muzzle against his with affection. She licked his shoulder and stepped over to Sedgepaw and Stormpaw.

His father, Thunderthorn, did not come over to him, but Swiftpaw saw his eyes gleaming with pride. The cats eventually cleared from the clan meeting. He saw his brother and sister talking enthusiastically. Swiftpaw dashed over to the two apprentices eager to join the conversation.

"-wonder what we'll do… Hey! Swiftpaw, I can't believe we're finally apprentices! I was just asking Stormpaw what he thoughtwewoulddonext ' seetheterritoryandmaybewe'llfinallygetoutofcamp!", his sister babbled at a breakneck rate before being interrupted by Swiftpaw.

"Slow down, Sedgepaw, I can barely understand you." Swiftpaw meowed, "You two might see the territory, but I think Leafwind will take me to get herbs so I can see at least some of the territory." Stormpaw nodded in agreement.

"Sedgepaw, we should ask our mentors if we could explore together." Stormpaw spun around to face Owlstripe. He waved his tail around in embarrassment.

"Ask us what?" Owlstripe questioned with gentle sarcasm and added his answer before they could respond, "Of course you can. I'll see if I can find Flametail. Swiftpaw, Leafwind was looking for you."

"Okay thanks", Swiftpaw gestured a good-bye and hurried off in search of Leafwind.


	3. Chapter 1 First Day

**CHAPTER 1- First Day**

It was beautiful. The giant mass of blue before him majestically reflected the sun's golden rays as small waves rippled off towards the shore. The golden blue lake was complimented greatly by the sparkling white snow swirled gently around the lake. The sky was a luminous white-blue. There was not a cloud to be seen, that was good news. The forest had been receiving a large amount of snow recently dragging leaf-bare on for countless sunrises.

"This is the lake, Stormpaw", his mentor gestured with his tail, "and that small blotch of land on the other side is the island. We'll be going there for the gathering in about three quarters of a moon." Flametail twirled his glance to a forest of thick pines to their right, "Over there is ShadowClan territory, and next to them on the other side of the lake, is RiverClan territory.

Stormpaw heard him, but he was more interested with another land. It was laid out on an open moor, trees were scarce, allowing almost no cover. The rolling land had occasional rifts in the land, providing sufficient protection from one side.

"Is that WindClan territory?", Stormpaw chipped in, oblivious that he just interrupted his mentor. His mentor glanced to where Stormpaw was indicating.

"Yes, it is, now lets find Owlstripe and Sedgepaw then head back to camp.", Flametail led Stormpaw towards Sky Oak, a huge oak tree Stormpaw had recently been shown.

Stormpaw trailed behind Flametail as they traversed the dense forest at a steady trot. "Why would WindClan cats want to sleep out in the open like that?". Stormpaw hurried up beside Flametail to hear his response.

"Only StarClan knows why, but they think we're crazy to sleep without the stars in sight." Flametail slowed to a stop and seated himself beside Sky Oak. Stormpaw nodded in reply and explored the perimeter of the tree. Satisfied, he sat down next to Flametail.

Several moments later, Stormpaw noticed a snapping noise in the distance. He circled the tree half-way and peered into the forest.

"Hi Stormpaw!" his sister suddenly appeared a few mouse-lengths from him. He hated it when she did that. She always talked unnecessarily loud, but when she walked, she managed to be silent. "Owlstripe showed me the best hunting spots".

"Cool, we saw the other clan's territories, and he taught me exactly where the borders are.", Stormpaw finished his sentence and slid a glance to find Owlstripe. He had padded over beside Flametail and they were talking, but Stormpaw couldn't make out their words.

Sedgepaw skipped over to their mentors, "Lets head back to camp, I'm hungry!"

* * *

"This is Marigold, used on infections." Leafwind nipped a leaf of the stem of the plant, careful not to damage the stem. Swiftpaw followed her lead and took two from a nearby stem. "Careful, don't bite the stem, or we won't have any next harvest". Swiftpaw corrected himself and continued.

"Are these for scratches and cuts?", Swiftpaw questioned before picking another leaf. The leaves had a sweet taste to them, but a little too strong to be tasty.

"Yes, also for bites, horsetail works too, but this is better." She continued to nip off leaves from the plant. She appeared to be distant, off in another world. This is how she had been since they left camp. During their overview of the territory, she constantly was drifting out of the conversations leaving a quiet atmosphere.

They completed this task in silence, forming a pile of leaves between them. Finally Leafwind paused in her work, "this should be plenty, we can head back to camp now.

Swiftpaw was boiling with questions just waiting to be answered. Leafwind had not been eager for lots of questions, so he had restrained the less important ones. But now he could not ask any from the bitter leaves crowding his mouth. After a while of thinking, Swiftpaw surveyed his surroundings. He scrunched his nose in disgust. Over the strong aroma of marigold, he sniffed a horrible scent. He stopped in his tracks, and dropped his load.

"What's that horrible smell?", appalled by the scent, Swiftpaw wrinkled his nose again. He looked over to his mentor who had dropped her herbs as well.

She stood frozen with fear, "Fox!". Her voice was hushed, obviously to prevent the predator from hearing her. Swiftpaw scooped up his load and slowly inched closer to her. She relaxed slightly as she revisited the scent, "Its old, maybe from two sunrises ago, but be ready in case". She gathered her herbs and led Swiftpaw hurriedly back to camp.

Swiftpaw had heard of foxes as a kit. As the elders told, they were twice the size of a cat, with lethal claws that were each a mouse-length, deathly bites that could kill in one bite, and rabid with aggression. Though the elder, Kestrelnose, claimed he chased one off as a warrior. This led Swiftpaw to believe that the he was exaggerating, but still held foxes as potential danger.

When they reached camp, Leafwind sent Swiftpaw to put away the herbs while she told Froststar about the fox. Swiftpaw quickly organized the leaves into piles. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and choose a plump vole. He moved over to the Apprentice Den and began to eat his prey.

Swiftpaw glanced over to the entrance as Stormpaw and Sedgepaw padded in. Sedgepaw was chattering something to Stormpaw, but Swiftpaw could not make out what she was saying. Stormpaw chose a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and made his way to Swiftpaw. Sedgepaw had stopped talking, and followed Stormpaw.

"Hi Swiftpaw", Stormpaw relaxed next to him, taking a small bit of rabbit and offering some to Sedgepaw.

"Good enough, you guys?" In return he received two nods with full mouths. The sun was almost out of the sky and soon it would be time to sleep. Swiftpaw finished, but waited for his siblings to complete their meal.

Cloverpaw and Creampaw joined them with their catches of the day. The five apprentices reviewed their day together until everyone was finished.

"Follow me." Cloverpaw meowed mysteriously. She lead the four cats into the apprentice den. Swiftpaw glanced past his siblings' wondering expressions when he caught a smirk on Creampaw's face.

"Cats of CloverClan, please seat yourselves.", Cloverpaw sat in the center of the den and spoke with mock authority. "Welcome to my clan. Now you must be named." Creampaw let out a small giggle from the back of the group.

"Umm... Cloverpaw-"

"That's Cloverstar to you." Cloverpaw corrected him, but did not allow Stormpaw a chance to continue. "This is a clan tradition passed down by the apprentices of ThunderClan, but in this den we are known as CloverClan. The clan is named after the eldest apprentice." Cloverpaw explained when she saw the questioning faces.

"My sister is leader because she was chosen by Cherrystar, now Cherryfrost, instead of me. But I didn't want to. Now you three will receive your CloverClan names and positions."

Cloverpaw nodded to Creampaw and continued, "Stormpaw, you shall be the senior warrior and be known as Stormcloud." Stormpaw bowed his head pretending to be praised.

"Can I be Sedgeclaw?" Sedgepaw blurted out while flexing her unsheathed claws.

"If you don't stay quiet, I'll name you Loudmouth", Cloverpaw teased. She turned her head to Swiftpaw, "You shall be CloverClan's medicine cat and be named Swiftstep." Cloverpaw faced Sedgepaw and spoke in a dramatic tone, "You shall be known as…" After pausing for good measure she continued, "Sedgeshine".

Creampaw stepped forward, continuing the skit, "Welcome my fellow warriors. I, Creamheart am the deputy in our clan and it is my duty to assign you your sleeping areas." Over the next while Creampaw explained that the eldest apprentice sleeps in the center and the youngest on the outskirts of the den. Swiftpaw was assigned an area near the back of the den on the opposite side of the entrance. He slept next to Creampaw and Stormpaw, Creampaw being closer to the center. Sedgepaw slept closest to the entrance, but to cover for the draft she received, she was given some extra moss to sleep on. Cloverpaw slept in the center, warmed by the surrounding cats.

Creampaw, Swiftpaw, and Stormpaw were the last three to drift to sleep. Swiftpaw lay curled in a tight, cozy ball reviewing the events of the day. Surprisingly, Sedgepaw had fallen asleep first. She was always overly energetic. Maybe talking so much wore her out at the end of the day. But somehow Swiftpaw knew she would be the first to awake when dawn came.

In the silent darkness, Swiftpaw barely made out the hushed words from beside him, "Hey Swiftpaw, I mean Swiftstep, do you think these names Cloverpaw gave us will effect our warrior names?"

Swiftpaw rolled over to face him, "I wouldn't think so." Swiftpaw wanted to return to his doze, but he could tell Stormpaw was going to continue.

When the anticipated voice came, it was not Stormpaw, "No, the names we receive here won't be known by anyone but us. Occasionally we will be given the same warrior name, but I wouldn't count on it." Creampaw moved slightly closer to them and answered his question. The three began to drift into their dreams.

"Do you think the elders played this when they were apprentices?", Stormpaw broke the silence. He nudged Creampaw, but she remained motionless, except for the constant rising of her breath.

Annoyed, Swiftpaw whispered, "Probably Stormpaw, now go to sleep." Swiftpaw then rolled over to his original position, back in his comfy tight ball. He heard Stormpaw shuffling around for a few moments, then silence. After a few moments, Swiftpaw drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	4. Chapter 2 The Prophecy

**CHAPTER 2- The Prophecy**

"You can come with us if you bring some moss for the elders.", Owlstripe gave in to his perky apprentice. Sedgepaw was overjoyed to go on the dawn patrol and burst towards the elders' den with a clump of moss dangling from her jaws. "Hurry!", Owlstripe called out to her. He knew she did not hear him, but decided it would be pointless to yell again as she was already in the den.

"Hello Sedgepaw", as Sedgepaw exploded into the den she slowed to a halt and nodded to Eagleheart. He was the oldest cat in ThunderClan, except for his sister Goldenshine. But Goldenshine wasn't officially an elder, she helped queens in the nursery. Eagleheart is one of the most respected cats in ThunderClan. When he was a warrior, he was one of the most loyal and strongest in the clan. He was even the deputy before Thunderthorn, but after breaking his front right leg and being already elder-aged, he became an elder.

"Hi Eagleheart, where do you want this moss?", she would have addressed Ketrelnose too, but he was snoring off in the corner. Kestrelnose twitched and appeared to be awakening, but continued his nap.

Eagleheart gestured to a spot with his tail and began to talk, "There will be fine. You know, when I was an apprentice…", Sedgepaw did not hear the rest of the story, as she was intent in her work, and she wasn't too tempted to listen. She had heard his stories as a kit, they were interesting, but she did not have time to hear one now.

Sedgepaw quickly placed half of her moss in a neat pile where Eagleheart had indicated. The other half was placed beside Kestrelnose, she was careful not to disturb his slumber.

"umm… Eagleheart? I have to go on the dawn patrol. Sorry that I can't hear the rest of your story, maybe later", Sedgepaw nodded her head in a slight bow of respect, and hurried out of the den. Once in the open she darted over to Flametail.

"Okay, we can go now.", Owlstripe led the patrol out of camp. Sedgepaw followed in line as she ran beside Creampaw. The patrol was made up of Owlstripe, Robinfeather, Willowbreeze, Creampaw, and herself.

In almost no time the patrol had reached the border that ThunderClan shared with WindClan. The cats traveled half the distance of the WindClan borders careful to mark the borders well. Tension had been rising among the clans with the prolonged leaf-bare making prey scarce.

Over the ever-brightening horizon, Sedgepaw spotted a group of cats running across the land of WindClan. She was downwind of them and caught the strong scent of WindClan.

"Owlstripe, there's a WindClan patrol coming.", she warned her mentor and pointed out the cats to Creampaw. Sedgepaw tensed, her fur beginning to ruffle. She unsheathed her claws and kneaded the ground beneath her.

"I know, they're coming towards us, and we'll look suspicious if we leave now." Owlstripe murmured to Sedgepaw in a hushed tone. This made sense, if they left now, WindClan would believe the ThunderClan patrol was guilty of whatever mouse-brained accusation they had.

The ThunderClan patrol calmly awaited the approaching cats. When the enemy patrol was closer, Sedgepaw could identify the individuals. There were four cats, three warriors and one apprentice.

"Greetings Shadowwhisper." Owlstripe cooly met the dark cat leading the patrol. _Shadowwhisper, I know that name. That's WindClan's deputy!_

"Yes, _hello_ Owlstripe", Shadowwhisper impatiently dismissed the greeting in a sarcastic tone. "Don't act so innocent, WindClan knows you've been stealing our prey!"

Sedgepaw let out a surprised gasp. Embarrassed, she scuffled back from the WindClan patrol beside Creampaw who had a puzzled look on her face. Willowbreeze's tail was waving to release some anger, but Owlstripe appeared calm.

"ThunderClan has done no such thing. Anyway, you have no proof.", Owlstripe argued with a powerful point.

Shadowwhisper smiled and beckoned to a warrior behind him. "Harespring, will you please bring forward the _proof_.", Shadowwhisper ordered in a mocking tone. Harespring walked forward and placed a dead rabbit a fox-length from Owlstripe's feet. Shadowwhisper motioned for Owlstripe to come forward, and took a step back.

Owlstripe cautiously stepped forward and took a deep sniff from the rabbit. A confused and astonished expression appeared on Owlstripe's face. He stepped back in temporary defeat. Willowbreeze and Sedgepaw sniffed it with the same result.

"Ha! I knew they did it!", Harespring spat and smirked with a devious grin. Sedgepaw saw Creampaw wave her tail to another cat in the patrol, obviously ignoring the dispute.

"Who's that?" Sedgepaw muttered to Creampaw. Creampaw quickly responded informing her it was Petalpaw, her friend from the gatherings they attended. Sedgepaw had not yet been to a gathering, she would attend her first in three sunrises. The final cat was Appletail, Petalpaw's mentor.

"I cannot argue that the rabbit carries a scent of ThunderClan, but I can assure you, my clan did not hunt on your territory.", Owlstripe stated trying to end the conversation.

"Fine. But be warned, if we find ThunderClan scent on our territory, we will announce it at the gathering and attack your camp." Shadowwhisper hissed to finish the argument. Shadowwhisper and his patrol stood motionless on the border until the ThunderClan cats were far enough away. Then Shadowwhisper turned and dashed deep into his territory with his patrol on his heels.

The patrol had just finished its loop. Encountering nothing out of the ordinary, the patrol quickly covered the course.

"Hey Owlstripe! Creampaw and I are going to catch some prey before we head back.", Robinfeather lengthened her stride to match pace with Owlstripe. The cats were nearing camp and the sun was rising in the sky, but the remaining cats in the camp would be just now awaking.

"Okay, could you take Sedgepaw with you, I have to report to Froststar.", Owlstripe glanced at his apprentice. She was chattering with Creampaw at the back of the group. After mentoring her for three quarters of a moon, he knew she would still be full of energy when they returned to camp. Sending her on an extra patrol would make good use of the energy.

Owlstripe motioned with his tail to stop. The patrol followed the command and awaited the news. Willowbreeze's tail tapped Creampaw and Sedgepaw and they immediately ceased their talking.

"Robinfeather, Creampaw, and Sedgepaw are going on a short hunt before returning to camp. Willowbreeze and I will report to Froststar." Owlstripe and Willowbreeze dashed off to camp.

"Okay, you two can hunt together if you want. I will be hunting over in that area. We'll meet up at Boulder Rock." Robinfeather paused to see if the apprentices had any objections. Boulder Rock was a huge rock that probably came from the huge valley where ThunderClan's camp is, when the Twolegs dug it out. It was wedge-shaped which allowed cats to easily walk onto it and sometimes sun themselves. The rock was located just beyond a nearby stream.

"Stay together, remember what Froststar said about foxes last clan meeting!" Robinfeather called out before disappearing into the forest

"Let's go Sedgepaw, I'll beat you to that big tree over there!" Creampaw sprinted off at top speed into the undergrowth. Sedgepaw saw the tree and dived in after her.

Sedgepaw reached the tree to find Creampaw waiting for her, panting. "No fair! You got a head start", Sedgepaw complained between breaths. The two cats regained their breath before starting off again.

"Let's make this into a game. Whoever catches two pieces of prey first, doesn't have to clean out the apprentice den." Creampaw gestured to the tree, "When you catch a piece of prey, put it in a pile here."

Sedgepaw started take in the odds, but took the deal, "Okay, and you can only hunt on your side of the tree" she announced drawing a line between herself and Creampaw with her paw.

"Go!" Creampaw called the start, but let Sedgepaw have a head start. Sedgepaw blasted into the bushes not remembering to be silent. Creampaw grinned and quietly slipped into her hunting stance.

Sedgepaw reached the stream in complete silence. She remembered to be quiet, moments too late from her first hunting spot. She had scared off two big squirrels gathering nuts. Now she had to make up for her loss fast.

Sedgepaw slowly stalked down the stream low to the ground. A scrawny mouse lay up ahead searching for any form of food. It was not much, but it would have to do. In a swift motion she had dashed up and instantly killed the mouse with her claw. _One down, one to go._

She quickly scampered off to the tree to place her fresh prey. Once there, she found Creampaw had already caught a squirrel. Sedgepaw dug a shallow hole and dropped the mouse in it, then covered it in a thin layer of dirt.

She paused and stood silent to listen to her surroundings. Something rustled the bushes in the distance. She could hear a bird singing nearby. A cat padding in her direction. _Creampaw!_ Sedgepaw thought quickly, Creampaw already caught her last prey, but if she could catch something now and beat her to the tree, which Sedgepaw was already at.

Sedgepaw silently spun around and moved to the bird low on the ground as fast as she could with out making a sound. She crouch on her haunches, then sprang on top of the bird to prevent it from flying in escape. She scraped its' tail feathers as it darted away in fear. Another pounce took her on top of it and took the bird to the ground.

_Another rustle_, her first thought was Creampaw, but she had been coming from the other direction. Sedgepaw cautiously checked her surroundings, deciding she was safe. Sedgepaw studied her catch. It was a fine mourning dove and a decent size too. She picked up the prey with its scent pooling in her nose. She turned around to race back to the tree, with doubts that she already lost the competition. A slim orange-red body with a thick drown tail stood snarling in front of her, a fox.

A shriek erupted from Sedgepaw. She was frozen in fear, her heart throbbing. The fox feinted a swipe then bite into her flank, spewing blood. The fox lunged forward, claw flying with deadly claws. Sedgepaw recovered her composure enough to roll out of the way with only a cut on her shoulder, but exposing her underbelly in expense. The fox dove at the opportunity and attempted to sink its claw in her belly. Sedgepaw winced preparing for the inevitable blow. A fearsome caterwaul from behind the fox brought Sedgepaw's and the fox's attention to a small cat sailing through the air bearing unsheathed claws. The fox writhed at the sharp pain that raked its flank. It spun around to attack the intruder. Creampaw had come to Sedgepaw's rescue, but the fox shook and Creampaw lost her balance.

Creampaw was lying on the ground from being flung off the fox. The fox snarled and stalked forward to its new victim. But once again, it was assaulted, Sedgepaw had regained her feet and slammed into its side. It stumbled to the side only faltering. That was all the time Creampaw needed, she leaped to her feet and slashed at the fox's throat. The fox countered Creampaw with a swat, then following through, swiped the left side of her face. Creampaw was spun around by the blow, yet still on her feet. Blood trickled from her new wound. Sedgepaw was frightened by the blood, but discovered she herself was bleeding from multiple scrapes. Sedgepaw stared as Creampaw was knocked away with another hit from the fox. The fox began to round on Sedgepaw. Adrenaline pumping through her, she darted to the side dodging a snarling bite. Using the momentum, she leapt over the fox raking its back with her claws, fury powering the force. Sedgepaw landed neatly beside Creampaw, a couple fox-lengths from the fox.

For a long moment, the three stood regaining their breath, the fox grunted a few times and growled, attempting to frighten the cats. Creampaw fluffed up her fur and arched her back in to an eerie hiss. Sedgepaw found herself mimicking Creampaw, adding a deep-throated growl.

Another figure larger than the two apprentices darted from the forest and bowled the fox over in a great leap. Robinfeather had heard the sounds of the fight and desperately dashed to assist. The two brawled on the ground for a few moments, until Creampaw charged forward into the unexpected fox. Sedgepaw followed up with a claw to the face, leaving blood dripping from a slash on its forehead. The fox was thrown to the ground and rolled a couple times away. The three cats fluffed their fur making the apprentices look almost twice their size. In an arch, they hissed fearsomely in a show of defiance. The fox snarled and retreated into the forest.

"…Thank StarClan you came Robinfeather…", Creampaw muttered loud enough for the two other cats to hear. The cats were speechless while they caught their breath and checked their wounds. Creampaw had a deep cut on her left cheek and a long scrape on her side. Sedgepaw bore a cut on her shoulder that damaged the muscle and a deep bite that stung her side. Robinfeather had received a painful bite on her ear and a cut on her stomach. All three cats were covered in small scrapes and bruises.

Sedgepaw realized how exhausted and terrified she felt. The fight forced her to put her fear and pain behind her for survival. Now the pain tortured her in every step she took as she padded back to camp. She realized that Creampaw was limping and Robinfeather was cringing from her damaged ear. The cats had gathered their prey with caution and hurried to camp.

Robinfeather told the apprentices that the fox must have kits nearby and be a queen. A fox would never fight with that much ferocity unless they were protecting their young. She complimented the two apprentices greatly for their fighting skills. Sedgepaw felt the compliment was more towards Creampaw, since Sedgepaw hadn't actually fought much in the fight, she probably earned more wounds than she dealt, but still took pride in her accomplishment.

* * *

"Lilykit, you need to eat this", Swiftpaw pushed forward a small piece of catmint. A cold of greencough was being past around the clan. Sadly, it had struck one of the weakest cats, Lilykit, Dawnfur's smallest kit. Goldenshine had volunteered to come to the medicine cat's den with Lilykit while she was treated. Lilykit could not remain in the nursery because the other kits might catch greencough as well. Goldenshine had began to show symptoms of greencough. Now Swiftpaw was left with the duty of caring for Lilykit and now Goldenshine.

"Okay" Lilykit ate the leaf obediently, it was helpful that the catmint was tasty. Lilykit sat with a bored expression, "Swiftpaw, can I do something? I'm bored". Lilykit had nothing to do for the past few days in the medicine cat den. She occasionally helped organize the diminishing stock of supplies. Lilykit was not allowed to play outside, as the temperatures were bone-chilling and would worsen the sickness.

Swiftpaw sighed, he had nothing to do and that meant nothing Lilykit could assist him with. Things had been slow recently from little wounds or sickness to tend to, except Lilykit. The herbs were not growing back, because leaf-bare was dragging on. Swiftpaw had received some battle training lately; medicine cats were required to have some battle training in case they needed to defend themselves.

"Not really", Swiftpaw had considered showing her some simple battle moves he learned, but figured she would attempt them and she was in no state for that. He carried another piece of catmint over to the slumbering form of Goldenshine. Though she was showing few signs of greencough, he did not want her catching the sickness. The strong sweet aroma of catmint poured into his nostrils. Then he caught another scent that made his heart pound. _Blood_.

He dropped the catmint beside Goldenshine and dashed to the opening of the medicine cat den. He sensed Lilykit's fear from his sudden burst and saw what he had scented, "Lilykit, fetch Leafwind fast, tell her to come now. She's in Froststar's den." Lilykit hurried off glad to be of assistance. Swiftpaw quickly began to gather herbs, then decided to bring the wounded in the den.

Swiftpaw rushed into the camp clearing, "Sedgepaw, Creampaw, Robinfeather! What happened?"

* * *

"Swiftpaw get some marigold, chervil, comfrey, and some cobwebs.", Leafwind had arrived and the injured cats' story had been told. Swiftpaw was amazed the three had fought off a fox, but the story was frightening especially since his sister was there. Swiftpaw had thought to bring marigold and cobwebs, but not chervil with comfrey. He gathered the requested herbs and began to chew the chervil and comfrey. He then mixed the two and formed a poultice.

"Leafwind, should I give them poppy seeds?" Swiftpaw offered knowing placing the poultice would be painful for the cats without the poppy seed.

"Yes, that would work, three for Creampaw and Sedgepaw, four for Robinfeather.", Swiftpaw fed the cats their poppy seeds. Creampaw drifted off to a rest from the seeds, and was soon followed by Sedgepaw. Robinfeather did not fall asleep, but was drowsy and the pain was numbed.

The sun was beginning to set. Sedgepaw and Creampaw had awakened, but were too exhausted to talk. Swiftpaw had prepared their beds in the medicine cat den, because Leafwind didn't want them to break open their wounds while moving to the apprentice den. Robinfeather was already fast asleep, she had been the most injured of the three. A piece of her ear had been bitten off in the fight with the fox.

Swiftpaw curled up in his own den in the medicine cat's den. He normally slept with the apprentices, but with so many wounded or sick he had to sleep with them. He lied in his bed worrying about Lilykit, Sedgepaw, Creampaw, and Robinfeather. But mostly worried for his sister. He eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The moon's reflection shone on the lake in the distance. Swiftpaw stared up into the sparkling sky. From this position, the stars were brighter than ever. He scanned his surroundings. Tall pines were scattered about, but bushes and other low-growing plants were more common. In the center was a huge tree with four, main, thick branches coming out within the height of a cat's leap. He was on an island, in the middle of a clearing. Mingled scents of all four clans lied in the worn grasses of the island. _This must be the island where the gatherings take place. But how did I get here? I must be dreaming, but I've never seen this place before and it feels almost real._

Across the lake, was ThunderClan's territory, and he though he could spot the camp. He found the other three territories quickly, and decided to explore the island. He padded to a tree and saw a shining tail wisp around behind a bush. He dashed in pursuit of the new cat. The cat stopped in the middle of the clearing. His gray pelt was illuminated by the moon, and his pelt seemed to reflect the small shining shapes of the stars.

Swiftpaw approached him without worry, strangely, he knew this cat had a good intent. The cat stirred and looked at Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw noticed the cat's eyes; they were staring blankly into the distance.

The cat spoke softly with a mysterious voice, " I am Jayfeather, I was a great medicine cat many, many seasons before you, Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw recognized the name, Jayfeather was one of the best medicine cats ever. He had been part of the most significant prophecy ever to come to the lake. Jayfeather had played a big role in winning the war against the Dark Forest.

"You are part of a prophecy, Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw stood patiently before the cat as he awaited his prophecy.

"The dangers of Leaf-bare will end late, but eventually the frost will melt. New-leaf wind's will bring a great evil to the clans. Blood will be spilt and loyalties tested. Only the kin of Thunderstar can save the clans." Jayfeather recited and began to fade.

"What I am supposed to do?" Swiftpaw called out in fear. Jayfeather was barley visible now.

"Wait, Jayfeather!", but Jayfeather was already gone.


End file.
